


nothing. last. forever.

by cosmofrogg, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Art Restorer Sakusa, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Graffiti, Graffiti Artist Atsumu, Illustration, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofrogg/pseuds/cosmofrogg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Beauty always fades away. What exists forever cannot be beautiful.— Красота всегда исчезает. То, что существует вечно, не может быть прекрасным.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Внеконкурс [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216958
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Haikyuu внеконкурс 2021





	nothing. last. forever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Исчезать необязательно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565060) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad), [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021). 



> with love ♡

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/tACyAGh.jpg)


End file.
